


Волосы

by Daemon_sultan_Azathoth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 12:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth/pseuds/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth
Summary: Отабек все помнил с такой ясностью, будто это случилось сегодня утром. На самом деле — два месяца назад. Отабек помнил, как впервые прикоснулся к Юриным волосам.
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 5





	Волосы

Отабек все помнил с такой ясностью, будто это случилось сегодня утром. На самом деле — два месяца назад. Отабек помнил, как впервые прикоснулся к Юриным волосам. 

Юра готовился катать короткую программу, возился со своими коньками, сидя на лавке, и все сдувал падающие на глаза волосы. Отабек просто помочь хотел, честное слово. Он коснулся мягких волос, заправляя их за ухо Юры. Потом точно так же — с другой стороны. Ощущение на кончиках пальцев ему понравилось. Волосы оказались очень приятными на ощупь, шелковистыми, но тяжелыми, густыми. Обладатель же их поднял голову и улыбнулся ему. А Отабек улыбнулся в ответ. Он вообще много улыбался рядом с Юрой. Да и Юра рядом с ним — тоже. Вечно хмурый Юра сиял улыбками, которые грели Отабекову душу. 

Отабек помнил, как прикоснулся к волосам Юры во второй раз. Они сидели в какой-то кафешке, сидели не напротив, а почему-то рядом, и Юра снова сдувал волосы, лезущие в глаза. Потом просто достал из кармана резинку и приготовился собрать их, но Отабек перехватил его руку.

— Можно я?

— Что?

— Можно я завяжу тебе волосы?

— Л-ладно. 

Юра передал ему резинку.

— Может, тебе косичку заплести?

— А ты умеешь?

— Сестренкам заплетал.

— Ну заплети.

Отабек расчесал пятерней гладкие, как атлас, волосы. Разделил копну на три пряди и принялся заплетать, чередуя их. Получилось даже почти ровно, и он завязал короткую косичку резинкой. А когда закончил и взглянул на лицо Юры, то обнаружил, что он красный, как свекла. 

— Ты покраснел, — сказал Отабек просто затем, чтобы что-то сказать. Он тоже чувствовал себя неловко.

Юра вскочил с места.

— Пропусти. 

Он протолкался мимо Отабека и сбежал в направлении туалета. Не было его довольно долго, и Отабек не выдержал — пошел за ним. Юра стоял над умывальником и пялился на себя. С лица сошла краска, и он казался, пожалуй, чересчур бледным.

— Ты в порядке?

— Да-да, в полном.

— А сбежал чего?

Юра резко развернулся к нему. Схватил его за грудки и стал говорить горячечно, быстро:

— Потому что ты, блин, такой: «Дай я тебе волосы заплету». Вот что это такое? Разве парень парню так говорит? Разве лучший друг лучшему другу?..

— Прости, я больше так не бу…

— …Я же так могу подумать, что ты в меня влюбился.

— Но я в тебя влюбился. — И Отабек улыбнулся. Он хотел улыбаться Юре, особенно говоря такие слова.

Юра отпустил его. Долго смотрел на него, потом снова схватил и прижался губами к его губам. Губы у Юры оказались шершавые от мороза, но их все равно было приятно целовать. Когда Юра отстранился, Отабек увидел, что щеки у него снова вспыхнули. 

— А сейчас почему смущаешься?

— Потому что это мой первый в жизни поцелуй. — Пожал плечами Юра. А потом открыл кран, принялся умываться и ожесточенно тер лицо, как будто это могло помочь. 

С того дня прошел месяц и неделя. Они уже были вместе, и Отабек бесчисленное количество раз трогал волосы Юры. Как сейчас, когда Юра лежал головой у него на коленях и трепался о новом ухажере Милы (какой он козел), а Отабек перебирал его фантастические пшеничные волосы. 

— Надеюсь, она его бросит, — закончил свой рассказ Юра и как-то особенно тяжело вздохнул. 

— Юр?

— Чего?

— Улыбнись мне.

Юра улыбнулся, вот так просто — достаточно лишь попросить. И Отабек улыбнулся в ответ, хотя Юра не мог его видеть. Но он и так все понял:

— Ты улыбнулся тоже, даю гарантию.

— А как же без этого?

— И почему ты так меня любишь?

— Потому что у тебя красивые волосы.

— И все? — хохотнул Юра. — Это уже какой-то фетиш. 

— А еще потому что ты весь такой потрясающий. 

— Хочешь узнать, почему я тебя люблю?

— Конечно.

— Потому что мне нравится, как ты заплетаешь мне косы.

— И все? — Отабек ухмыльнулся.

— Ну а еще потому что ты в целом такой невероятный. 

— Мне прямо сейчас чертовски хочется тебя поцеловать. 

Юра сел и обвил руками шею Отабека. Отабек потянулся — и губы к губам, так сладко, так сказочно. Юрины губы Отабек очень любил. Он любил всего Юру, а Юра любил его. Вот оно какое, счастье.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, перейдите на место основной публикации (https://ficbook.net/readfic/8779642) и поставьте лайк. Спасибо. Также здесь https://ficbook.net/authors/3426228 можно прочитать больше моих работ по разным пейрингам и фандомам, которые я еще не успела выложить на ао3.


End file.
